Naomi gets it
by moridash
Summary: just a quick one shot i had burried around. cas gets even because i hate naomi so much.


_**hey guys! i wrote this a while ago, needed to let out my fustration about the whole naomi situation so this is cas getting even :) enjoy,please reveiw,not my best i'll admit but hey,what the hell. :)**_

* * *

From the moment I met the Winchesters, I knew something was different; I was never the same after them. I had heard rumours of angels falling for humans, though the reason was never clear, I realised I was one of those angels. I had killed, plotted against my own, broke the rules and fell, and I did it, all of it, for him, for one dean Winchester.

I heard Sam calling me, but I did not go to him, Naomi stared at me blankly, as soon as I left this room I would go back to being, as dean would have put it, 'her little bitch'. I would not hurt Sam or dean, if I had anything to do with it, I would fight her off, the only problem was, I did not know how to, I did not know what she had done to me, my grace burned at the thought of her making me hurt either Sam or dean. "Castiel, your charge is calling you" I blinked and continued breathing. I would not give her the satisfaction of an answer, and as she had not asked me a question, I did not feel obliged to respond. She narrowed her eyes and spoke again, in a cruel harsh tone.

"Castiel" she snapped, her eyes turning dark blue with anger, a faint white light appeared around her, her grace, warning me to not disobey. "Go see to your charge, that is an order!" I felt it was best to go, but I would not leave, in this room, I was free, back on earth, I was her puppet, the worst part being I would not even know it until I returned to this horrible office. "No" I growled back, slightly surprised by the tone of my voice, deeper and gravellier than usual. "Pardon?" she asked, her grace dying down slightly. "I said no, I will not be your puppet, I will not do as you say, I won't hurt my friends" Naomi suddenly pulled me up by my coat, something so menial yet it angered me greatly. "You will go and you will obey me, do you hear me Castiel?!" I blinked and breathed deeply before speaking. "I heard you, but I will not hurt them, I will not help you, you will have to kill me" she smiled ever so slightly as she stepped back, looking me up and down as she did. I heard dean's prayer; full of worry that made me feel guilty-oh how I wanted to go to him. "Tell me Castiel, do you believe yourself capable of hurting the Winchesters?" her question confused me, after everything I had done, that question answered itself. "No" I replied, confusion in my answer.

She smiled slightly as she stepped forward again. I scanned her hands for a weapon, they were empty. She looked me in the eye before she spoke. "Why don't you want to go back Castiel? Don't you want to see your little pets, your charges, your friends?" I stood tall and stared her down, I yearned to see them, as 'chick flicky' as that sounded, I missed them. I hated being away from them for longer than necessary. "Of course I do" I replied, not sure where she was taking this. While she just watched me, I thought about Sam and dean, realising that I viewed Sam as probably my only friend left, but dean? It suddenly hit me, all these human emotions started to make sense in my mind. I viewed dean as more than a friend, more than a best friend, I loved him, but to say like a brother would be a lie. It dawned on me that I was in love with dean Winchester, denial seeped through me as I shook my head, Naomi still watching me.

"Finally seen the truth? We have known this for some time Castiel. From the moment you two met we were concerned, but we knew it was god's plan, your destiny, you and the righteous man" I absorbed her words like a sponge to water, my heart rate increased as I let the truth wash over me, my grace felt heavy but also lighter with the truth looming over me. Naomi grinned as she watched me try and organise my thoughts, try to separate them from my feelings. "You know why you want to go back Castiel, go on admit it, let it out." I breathed and licked my lips to help the words come out. "I'm in love with dean Winchester" my grace flittered with a sort of happiness, Naomi smiled slightly, angel blade suddenly in hand. "Good, now, you are going to go back to him, and watch his every move." I knew what she had done; she had gone deep, made me feel. She now toyed with my emotions, that feeling that wanted me to obey was so strong, it kept on pulling at me, plus I did long to see dean, and Sam, and Sam I told myself. She stepped forward and handed me the angel blade, "go Castiel, watch over them, protect them, do what you do best" I nodded and glanced at my feet, I was about to obey when I realised that she would never let me go free, she would now use dean against me or Sam. she had to go. I took the blade and quickly stabbed her through the chest, her mouth opened wide as her grace started to spill from her mouth and eyes; I spoke quickly knowing she would die soon. "yes I do love dean Winchester, and I will protect him, but you a threat to him, now you are one less threat to worry about, also, this is for Samandriel" I added, justice rang through my mind as her body dropped to the floor, bright white light almost blinding me, suddenly everything was normal, her body lay on the ground, her wings burnt into the floor, desk and walls. I stepped over the body and check the hallway that lead from the office. My jaw clenched as I looked upon what I had done, she wasn't innocent by any means, but I did not wish to have had to kill her.

"Castiel, wherever you are, we are worried, we've been calling, get your feathery ass down here" deans prayer rang out to me.' All for you dean' I thought as I flew to him and Sam. I appeared just in front of dean, invading his 'personal space' "damn it cas!" I expected him to go on about personal space but instead he hugged me, not a full on hug but a hug none the less. "Don't worry us like that again" he murmured as he pulled away, Sam raised his eyebrows but quickly dropped them, I glanced at him as he spoke. "Where you been cas, thought you were ignoring me, then dean called and we started to worry" I felt bad for Sam, whenever he called I did ignore him, unless his prayer involved dean. I hated how things were, but dean was and always would be priority over Sam. Realising I needed to speak I coughed and smiled slightly. "I just had some business to attend to, but I'm done now, all yours" I told them, thinking back to Naomi's body on the office floor. I blinked away the image, she deserved it, I looked at dean who smiled at me, my conclusion was set, that smile told me everything I needed to know. I would do it all over for him, for this one human, for dean Winchester.

* * *

_**please reveiw :)**_


End file.
